inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 024 (GO)
Revive! Our Soccer!! ( れ！ たちのサッカー！！ , Yomigaere! Oretachi no Sakkā!) is the 24th episode of the Inazuma Eleven GO anime. Summary The end of the match is Raimon's win in the match against Gassan Kunimitsu. Kira Hitomiko is shown to be walking toward at Raimon's old soccer club and talks to Endou about Kariya Masaki's past. Endou Mamoru goes to the base of Fifth Sector and talks to Ishido Shuuji, whom he knows that he's actually Gouenji Shuuya. He asked why Gouenji has changed but instead receives an answer that he is not Gouenji but his name is Ishido. Endou returns home, thinks about the past and looks at the old photo when his whole team; Inazuma Japan won the FFI ten years ago and thinks about Gouenji. A new member also comes in named Kageyama Hikaru, and his last name surprised Endou, Kidou and Otonashi. Plot The match of Gassan Kunimitsu and Raimon continued. Matsukaze Tenma used Majin Pegasus to try to score a goal, to which the opponents Kyoshin Gigantes wasn't able to stop and tied the score with 2-2. Then, after realizing this, Minamisawa tried to get the ball and shoot but failed. Later because of this Minamisawa was pressured on what to do. Then his teammates told that he should do his best and the coach of the opposing team understand the situation. In the end, Gassan Kunimitsu played their "soccer". Kariya Masaki got the ball and passes it to Tsurugi Kyousuke and he called his keshin, Kensei Lancelot and used his keshin hissatsu Lost Angel and scored the third goal for Raimon. The score result was Raimon's win 3-2. After the match of Gassan Kunitmitsu, Endou saw Kira Hitomiko near Raimon's old soccer club. Hitomiko thanked Endou for helping Kariya Masaki. In Hitomiko's flashback, Kariya's past was revealed. Kariya was an orphan left at the Sun Garden, at the age of 11, where Hitomiko holds the orphanage. Hitomiko saw Kariya's determination for soccer. The stories then went to Tenma, Nishizono Shinsuke and Sorano Aoi. Kariya Masaki also came too with the three of them and ate at Tenma's house. Kariya talked that both Tenma and Shinsuke should make a combination hissatsu. Afterwards, Tenma asked what will they call it, Kariya gave his suggestion, which he called Dokkan Jump and the three of them laughed at Kariya's suggestion to which Kariya got embarrassed. Kino Aki watched this and smiled. Endou Mamoru went to Fifth Sector's headquarter and talked with Ishido Shuuji. Then, he called him "Gouenji" and asked what happened and why did he control soccer. Ishido revealed then to be Gouenji Shuuya, stated that his name isn't Gouenji anymore: it is Ishido Shuuji, and his earrings sparkled. Endou got angry and confused why Gouenji became like this. Gouenji stateds his belief of soccer, and soccer was now controlled by him. Afterwards, he turned and left, leaving Endou speechless. Endou then returned to his house and looks at the FFI photo of Inazuma Japan when they won the tournament and lamented that Gouenji had changed and looked closer at the photo, at the part where he and Gouenji were side-by-side in the photo. Natsumi encouraged Endou not to be sad and prepared some food for Endou, who, feeling encouraged, ate the food Natsumi prepared, again munching the food with his face turning blue. The next day, a new person joined the Raimon team, he happily wanted to join the Raimon team and introduced himself as "Hikaru". Otonashi Haruna asked what his surname is. Hikaru was having second thoughts of telling his surname, which he stated in the end under the team and the teachers' eyes: Kageyama Hikaru. After stating that, the Raimon team smiled though, Otonashi Haruna dropped her board and the Raimon team was surprised of the shocked faces of Endou, Otonashi and especially Kidou. They knew they were thinking the same thing: Kageyama! The same surname! Major events *Raimon won against Gassan Kunimitsu in the first Holy Road nationals match. *Kira Hitomiko reappeared. *Kageyama Hikaru debuted in this episode. *Matsukaze Tenma and Nishizono Shinsuke said that they will create a combination hissatsu. *Raimon said that if Minamisawa ever wants to come back someday, the team will accept him. Hissatsu/Keshin used Hissatsu * * * (Debut) * Keshin * * * Debut Characters *'Kira Hitomiko' (GO) *'Kageyama Hikaru' Proverb Yuuto A team's real worth is known upon seeing how they act in the face of adversity. Gallery Minamisawa intercepting the ball GO 24 HQ.png|Minamisawa intercepting the ball. Minamisawa playing his best GO 24 HQ.png|Minamisawa playing his best. Kariya's movement GO 24 HQ.png|Kariya's movement. Keshin Battle GO 24 HQ.png|Kensei Lancelot Vs. Kyoshin Gigantes. Shindou saying GO 24 HQ.png|Shindou saying that Raimon will be waiting for Minamisawa's return. Kirino thanking Kariya GO 24 HQ.png|Kirino thanking Kariya. Tenma Shinsuke Aoi laughing GO 24 HQ.png|Tenma, Shinsuke and Aoi laughing because of Kariya's suggestion. Endou confronting Ishido GO 24 HQ.png|Endou confronting Ishido. Surprised of hearing Kageyama GO 24 HQ.png|Endou, Kidou and Otonashi surprised of hearing Kageyama. Trivia *In the opening song, there was a change in the beginning. Kariya Masaki kicks (at first was Kurumada Gouichi), Nishiki Ryouma does the heading instead of Amagi Daichi, Hamano Kaiji does a slide instead of Hayami Tsurumasa, and Kageyama Hikaru does a volley instead of Kirino Ranmaru. **There were also Hikaru, Kariya and Nishiki when Matsukaze Tenma offered his hand to Shinsuke. *The episode title might refer to Gassan Kunimitsu playing their "soccer", or Endou Mamoru's perseverance to change Gouenji Shuuya on who he used to be and remember their "soccer". Navigation